


need

by swota



Series: RE Obsessive Love AU [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Leon, OoC Leon, Resident Evil 4, Unhealthy Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, this is not healthy behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swota/pseuds/swota
Summary: If Ashley got kidnapped again, he legitimately believes he will suffocate.





	need

    He embraces her, and she feels so,  _ so  _ safe in his arms. She can feel the rise and fall of his strong chest, the sound of his heartbeat. Ashley wraps her arms around his neck, head resting on his chest.

    Leon breathes in her scent, relishing the fact that even though she’s filthy, she still retains the smell of vanilla. The fact that she trusts him completely drapes him in relief.

    They need each other, Ashley needs him to protect her— well, she needs him to do just about  _ everything _ for her— and he needs her to keep him anchored in this hell hole. To have something to grip on, and her soft, dirty, and sweaty skin was the most enticing thing to grasp.

    The protector hears the wind, automatically bringing her closer to him as if the forces of nature would take her away from him. Leon feels angry, angry that those fuckers would even steal someone so innocent and helpless. 

    The love and need to protect swirls around furiously in his chest. His  _ need  _ obviously reaching deeper than he thought it did. If Ashley got kidnapped again, he legitimately believes he will suffocate. As the thought runs across his mind, his mouth moves on its own:

_     “I need you more than I need to breathe.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I would like to thank you for reading this, even if it’s REALLY short!  
> Anyway, I’d like to say that I’m going to try and go with my original idea with this AU. I’m going to try and make a multi-chapter fic that is inspired by other Leon/Ashley fics I’ve read. I’d really like to go for a Tenebrae (A Leon/Ashley fic by Caleb Nova, which I STRONGLY recommend if you like this pairing!) feel to it, but I’m not sure how I’m going to go about it.  
> I just wanted to let you all know my plans so y’all can (hopefully) look forward to something from me. I really hope I can pull through with this and finish this, looking back on my other multi-chapter fics. Plus, I think I’ve gotten the hang of writing things like this?? I’ve tried to be as accurate as I can with my descriptions!!  
> Thank you all, again, for sticking with me and reading my fics!!


End file.
